The Tri-State Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) has been developed as a natural extension of previous consortial oncology program activities, most significantly the 1977 Greater Cincinnati Cancer Control Program and the 1979 Community Hospital Oncology Program. The Tri-State CCOP consists of five hospitals serving Ohio, Kentucky and Indiana and represents a resource capacity of 29 key oncologic investigators and a new cancer patient population in excess of 3,600 cases per year. Our consortium's specific aims and objectives include: reduction of cancer patient mortality through the benefits of active community physician participation in clinical research protocols; active involvement with the Southeastern Cancer Study Group research base to accomplish increased patient accrual onto protocols as well as input for further protocol development; communication to medical and non-medical organizations about the benefits of quality controlled clinical research; development of a quality controlled system for the distribution of investigational drugs; increased involvement in NCI's cancer control activities; and participation in NCI's evaluation efforts. To accomplish these goals, we have developed the following methodology: protocol selection criteria; patient log forms; a sophisticated data management plan utilizing the operational CHOP fifteen-hospital, computerized cancer patient data system; a patient data flow schema; and quality control producers for data management, mechanisms to maintain investigator standards of excellence and pharmacy standards.